A Different Beginning
by Mockingjay Rose
Summary: Yelena was one of the four assassins who work for the King. But after Ambrose takes over, Yelena is reduced to almost nothing. Determined and strong, she fights to shine again, winning respect. Will she change her loyalty or will she avenge the dead King?
1. The Secret Masters

**A DIFFERENT BEGINNING**

**Yo, Mockingjay Rose here. This is a new story. I've been told many times that long chapters are preferred, and this story has some very long chapters. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**If you do not want to read about Yelena's previous life with the King, then skip to chapter four, where Poison Study starts off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Study series. Some of the dialogue was copied directly from Poison Study.  
><strong>

**:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - The Secret Masters<p>

The four of us walked slowly into the throne hall, admiring the opulence of the room, and inhaling the fragrances of Ixia's native flowers. We studied every inch of the hall, trying to memorize every detail.

Very few Ixians were important enough to pass through Jewelstown Gate, the one and only gate that led to the castle where His Majesty lived.

The walk to the foot of the throne took less than a minute, but the experience would stay with me forever. The four of us knelt down and bowed our heads.

"I welcome you to my castle," the King said grandly, "Rise."

May, Carra, Viktoria and I raised our heads. The King studied each of our faces. Then he spoke again.

"I hope you all know why you are here," he said. Yes, we did. "I congratulate the four of you on passing the Secret Masters test."

Ixia had four Master Magicians who ruled the four cities of Ixia. They had very strong magical powers and they obeyed only to the King. Ixia also had four Secret Masters.

Secret Master was the title given to the four young women who were skilled in the art of assassination. At first, ten sixteen year old girls who were thought to be capable of the job were recruited. The tests were really nasty. Half of the girls left on the first day, much to the trainer's disappointment, because they discovered that they could not end a chicken's life.

Only girls were recruited, as people didn't suspect a lady for killing a threat to the King, and they had to wield only a small amount of magical power. That way, they could be used as spies.

For some strange reason, I was resistant to magical influence. No magician could read my mind or kill me with magic. May and Carra had enough magic to move objects a few inches away. Viktoria had no magic, but her beauty and charm appeared to be magical.

The intricately designed doors suddenly flew open, and four women in gorgeous dresses entered, each carrying a silver box. The tallest one was wearing a rose colored dress, the second tallest was wearing a pale blue dress, the third tallest had on an emerald dress and the last lady was wearing a lavender dress. I held my breath. The women were the current Secret Masters.

The King gestured for them to give us our hard earned trophies. The lady in blue came up to me and gave me my box. "Congratulations, Yelena Zaltana," she whispered.

The Secret Masters went to stand behind the King's throne. May, Carra and Viktoria's anxious expressions mirrored my own. Now was the time I would finally know whether I was The First Master, Second Master, Third Master or Fourth Master.

I swept my hand over the antique box, feeling the carved in designs before I had the courage to open the box. I wondered if my Master blade had rubies, sapphires, emeralds or amethysts. I looked up to see the King and the lady in blue studying my face. Maybe I was the Second Master, seeing as the lady who gave me my blade was wearing blue...

I opened the box and gasped. The blade was made entirely of diamonds. The hilt was silver with a crafted bat on top and in the middle of the dagger were glistening rubies.

I stood up from my kneeling position. "Congratulations, First Master," the King announced.

I watched my friends open their boxes. Carra had the sapphire Second Master's blade and May had the amethyst Fourth Master's blade. Viktoria uncovered the emerald blade, its greenness matching her beautiful eyes.

We all stood in front of the King. He smiled at us. "I give my new Secret Masters my blessing. I wish you four a long life and eternal happiness. I wish you good luck and I thank you for your choice to help Ixia. Remember your duty. Remember to never tell anyone your new titles. You are all dismissed."

As I left the throne hall, discovered a note beneath my ruby blade. I quickly scanned it. The note had my instructions. I was to work in the castle, near the King. I almost squealed when it said that I'd have my own suite in the castle. By the time I entered Jewelstown, the box and my dagger were buried in the folds of my dress. I laughed into the sky, ready for the challenges I would eventually have to face.

I was Yelena Liana Zaltana, the First Secret Master of Ixia.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review ^O.O^<strong>

**This is my first Study Series fanfiction.**


	2. The Curse of Roze Featherstone

Chapter 2 - The Curse of Roze Featherstone

It had been a year since I had been given my blade. It turned out that it could cut through anything, including magical wards. I decided to name my blade Liana, after my family name.

My suite in the castle was huge. There were three rooms downstairs on the left of the living room and to the left of the sitting area upstairs was a long corridor. Another three rooms lined on one side and the corridor ended with a large set of wooden doors and in that room was a hidden passageway that led to an underground room.

I used the room at the end of the corridor as my bedroom, and I used the rest for storage and studying. The hidden room was full of the art supplies that I had collected over the year.

At exactly eleven o'clock, I left my art room to meet the King. Noticing a golden paint stain on my thumb, he asked me whether I had finished the painting I promised him for his upcoming birthday.

"Not yet, King," I replied. "Learn to be patient."

The King and I had become friends and he had asked me to stop the curtseys and kneeling. He told me that he'd rather be called "King" than "Your Majesty." He'd also made me one of his advisers so the people wouldn't question why an ordinary girl spent so much time with the King.

I'd told him my love and talent for painting and he ordered a servant to buy the best paints, brushes and canvases in Ixia. I'd shown him my paintings and he'd convinced me to sell my best one to him for a large sum of money. The painting was kept in his own private chambers, but since I'd never been inside his rooms, I didn't know where exactly.

The rest of the meeting was rather interesting. The two of us talked about the Commander, who was growing more and more popular. The Commander was becoming a big threat to the King.

"I'll kill him," I said fiercely.

The King laughed bitterly. "I've sent spies over, non magical, magical, part magical. They've all been discovered!"

I thought for a moment. "It sounds like the Commander either has someone who can detect magicians on his side, or we have a leak. Possibly both."

"Actually I believe it is the former, rather than the latter. I've heard a rumor that the Commander always has this man by his side. Valek is his name, I think. The rumor says that this man -Valek- can sense magicians if he is in the same room as them."

"Funny, I can do that as well. What are the odds that Valek is like me?"

The King gave me a sharp look. "Well how can I be sure when all my spies get intercepted?"

"Since you're telling me all this, and not your head of security, I'm willing to bet that you plan to send me, or one of the Secret Masters to where the Commander is currently hiding out and investigate."

"Yes, you're right. I want to send you. This is extremely risky, Yelena. If you make one small mistake, you'll be executed by them. Dead. I don't want you dead. Of course, I could send May or Carra, but they have magic."

"What about Viktoria?" I asked.

"She killed the Commander's best friend a few days ago. She was acting as that man's girlfriend. Of course, the Commander must have seen her around, as his friend was an adviser."

"Oh."

"Will you do this for Ixia? For me?" the King pleaded.

"You really should've let me onto the information long ago, King. I don't like it how it's so sudden. But I will do this. When do I go?"

"Here," he said. He pulled out a jewelry box. He quickly opened it and handed to me the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. The pendant was a plain diamond and on the necklace chain beside the diamond were four smaller diamonds, two on each side. I spotted something small poking out of the smaller diamonds and pulled it out. It was a tiny dart, poisoned with what smelled like Curare, the drug that can paralyze a body in seconds. I also sensed magic in the diamonds.

"When someone tries to attack you with magic, this diamond will absorb the energy. It only takes three tries from the same magician to fully charge. Once full, it takes one emotion to pull the trigger that will stop all magic nearby. Fear," the King explained. "And the Curare will always be on the darts. It's enchanted."

I put the necklace on and faced the King. "Thank you, King. I will succeed."

He shook my hand and turned to retire to his chambers. "Very well, Yelena Zaltana. I wish you all the best. You should find the Commander sometime this week. You know what to do."

The King left the room and his bodyguards followed him. Sighing, I opened the door to go back to my suite. I expected the cold wind to hit me like it did everyday. What I was not expecting was Roze Featherstone to slap me hard.

I ducked and punched her in the stomach. "What," I hissed, "are you doing here? Eavesdropping?"

Roze shrunk back, her eyes burning with anger. "The King cancelled our meeting to have tea with you."

"So? That's not my problem."

I felt her attempt to tear my mind apart. The power immediately entered my diamond.

"The king is MINE. MINE ONLY."

I rolled my eyes. "Jealous? Actually he has never mentioned you as his girlfriend. Besides, our relationship is professional, not romantic," I shot back.

My surroundings burst into flame. A fireball flashed dangerously in her palm, and she flung it towards me. I couldn't escape, with the corridor on fire, so I gripped Liana and charged the First Magician.

I tackled her to the ground, and her loss of concentration stopped the fire. She struggled against me and yelled. I pulled out Liana, wondering if this would be the last of Roze Featherstone. No one ever saw my blade, and if they did, it was usually the last thing they ever saw.

"You can't kill the First Magician!" she screamed.

I inched the blade closer. "I can kill you for attempted murder. I'm sure the King will understand. I doubt he'll even care."

"Curse you, you worthless creature! May you never succeed in anything! May everyday in the King's service bring you misery!"

I made a stabbing motion with my blade, but suddenly the rubies blackened. The dagger burned my flesh and it fell from my hand.

Then it occurred to me. The First Magician had cursed me, but since I'm resistant to magical influence, the curse buried itself to the nearest thing that was dearest to me. Liana.

Without meaning to, I released her and she fled. I stared at my cursed blade. It slowly regained it's usual shine. I gripped it tightly, relieved that it didn't burn, but when I stabbed the floor, it blackened again.

I buried by head in my hands, and released the tears that had been hanging onto my eyes. A Secret Master could not do her job without her greatest treasure - her Master blade.


	3. The Takeover

**Yo, there! Here's chapter three...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - The Takeover<p>

"This is the best I have, my lady. Crafted from the finest steel in Ixia. It won't chip as easily as the others," the weapons master said, "is it satisfactory for you?"

I closed my fingered around the hilt and made a few lunges and stabbing motions. The dagger was a big longer than my liking.

"Do you have a shorter blade?"

He shook his head. "I can make one that fits all you're requirements, ma'am, but it will take a long time."

"How long?"

"A week at least, my lady. I have a lot of projects already from His Majesty."

"I know. The King himself said you are his best."

The Weapons Master gleamed with pride. "Thank you, my lady. So do you want this fine blade or would you like me to craft one for you?"

I weighed the blade for the final time. "I'll take both," I replied.

He nodded and I sheathed the dagger while he measured my wrist arm and fingers. When he had finished, I walked into the castle gardens.

The Winter had passed into Spring. Flowers bloomed and birds sang. I watched a mother bird feed her newly hatched babies. A butterfly brushed against my nose. I closed my eyes and opened my other senses. The sun left a warm tingle on my back. The air smelled and tasted fresh. The birds chirped merrily. Smiling to myself, I followed the sound of the birds and I opened my eyes.

I plucked a branch with a few blossoms from the tree, inhaling it's sweet perfume. I completed my morning walk and returned to my room.

I had finished the painting for the King last night. It was his birthday today and I hung it on the wall outside my bedroom. Eager to start on a new painting, I sprinted to my hidden art room.

Selecting a small clean canvas and a selection of pale springtime colored paints, I set to work. I painted the bluebirds from memory. Then I gently swirled the brush into the water, watching the blue paint spread. Tired of painting, I glued the blossom branch onto the canvas.

I had decided to go after the Commander and Valek after the King's birthday. I took out my new blade again. It wouldn't work against magical wards and it could snap. I cleaned up and went to train in one of my rooms. I tried to pry my eyes from the large tree outside my window.

Liana was buried in her case underneath that tree. I was compelled to dig her out. Instead, I kicked the punching bag followed by two lethal punches. Soon I was sweating, and my ruby blade was forgotten.

The next day was the King's birthday. He wore a new set of clothes, gold of course. I gave him the painting of Jewelstown I had worked on for a week.

The King was in a brilliant mood. Tables were brought into the throne hall. Generals, advisers, soldiers, maids and other castle staff ate in the hall. Food was plentiful.

Today was the day I would finally see May, Carra and Viktoria. I found them sitting at a small table. Before I could join them, someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Yelena, have you seen the Master Magicians?" the King asked anxiously.

"No. I'll take a look."

I ran outside and past the Jewelstown Gate.

I smelled fire. Snatching my steel blade from my sheath, I scanned my surroundings.

It was a battlefield. The Master Magicians fought the Commander's soldiers. A soldier attacked Fourth Magician, and she stumbled. Then First Magician set a dozen on fire.

I had to warn the King. I made it to the throne room fast.

"We're attacked," I gasped.

Without missing a beat, the King ordered the soldiers out to fight. "This shouldn't have happened," he said, as he let out a powerful wave of magic. "Go after the Commander."

A young man stood in my way and I did not hesitate to slay him. I was getting close.

"My boy!" a strangled voice cried out somewhere to my left. I fought on, determined to kill the Commander.

I pulled out a drugged dart from my diamond necklace and flung it towards the Commander. It missed, so I decided to use my knife. Our eyes met, and I waited for him to make the first move.

A voice cried out, followed by a powerful blast. The King yelled. A man with black curls was approaching him and he was mowing down the King's soldiers at an alarming rate.

I retreated from the Commander immediately, killing every enemy in my path, praying that I would make it in time to save the King...

I was too late. The man stabbed the King. Everything moved in slow motion. I watched the Master Magicians flee south, followed by the rest of the King's men.

"May my blood stain your hands forever!" spat the King. I stood there by myself, full of anger and grief, the two most dangerous emotions. I tried to kill the black haired man. I felt satisfied as my dagger inched deeper into his back.

Strong hands pulled me away. I heard a loud snap as my hands were manacled. But I barely sensed them. All I knew was that the King was dead. A torturous cry escaped my throat.

He was really gone.

It had been too easy for the Commander to take over Ixia.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmm, about time Yelena gets caught. Anyways, please review! Valek makes an appearance in the next chapter!<strong>

**-Mockingjay Rose**


	4. Executed or Poisoned

Chapter 4 - Executed Or Poisoned

The chains weighed me down, making it impossible to walk. I was mostly dragged into the throne hall - or what the Commander called the 'War Room.' The hall was so different. Large tables were in the center of the room, and the opulent decorations were removed. Black paint was splashed onto the beautiful tapestries.

But the thing that made me yell out with rage was the throne. Before, the King's throne stood proudly. Now, the throne was out of sight. In its place was a decorative chair. Nothing else. It had taken a year to make that throne, and in a single day, it had been thrown away. I tugged at my chains, screaming like a maniac.

A hand covered my mouth and the other hand squeezed tight around my neck. I shut up but I maintained my glare. The hand loosened and I bit it hard. I imagined my eyes glowing with pure hatred like Roze Featherstone.

The hand moved again, aiming a blow onto the top of my skull. I dodged quickly and swung my head back, connecting to someone's chest with a thud. That person groaned and tried to attack again.

"Enough, Brazell."

"She killed my son!" Brazell yelled, "she deserves to die!"

"We'll worry about that...later," said the Commander.

We waited and waited, until the doors opened. The man with the black curls and the sapphire blue eyes entered, carrying a pile of papers. I tensed, seeing the King's murderer. I wanted to fight him to death. I wanted to kill him slowly, to make him suffer every second. Then I'd feed on his pain and terror...

"Sorry, sir, I got delayed. There was some violence on the top level," Valek explained hastily. Then he set his eyes on me, studying my face.

"What is your name?"

"Yelena," I spat back.

I was aware that someone was writing my interrogation down. Valek checked his papers. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

He looked at me seriously. "Answer this truthfully, Yelena. Are you a spy for the late king?"

I laughed hard and everyone in the hall stared. "Do I look like a spy?" I demanded, "Can you imagine me wearing a trench coat and holding a magnifying glass?"

A different hand clipped me on the back of my head. I briefly saw stars but I didn't stagger.

"Let's try again," Valek said, "Did you work for the late king? Were you a spy?"

"I work for him," I said haughtily.

"Alright. Take her to the dungeons. Unless you want to tell us what you're hiding?"

I said nothing. I glared at him, my eyes radiating my fury. Finally, he looked away and I was taken underground.

"The King's people will rise again!" I screamed before the guards locked my cell, "We will be merciless to you bastards!"

That earned me three days of starvation, but they didn't fail to feed me for the next three hundred days or so. The only comfort I had was my diamond necklace, my last present from the King. It was charmed, and nobody could tear it off. Those who tried lost use of their hands.

Five seasons later, I was let out of my cell.

The heat and the sunlight stung my eyes. I followed the guards blindly, wincing every time they tugged the chains.

"Move faster," a guard commanded.

Stiff and weak from my imprisonment, I couldn't obey him. I was dragged up the stairs into one of the rooms that used to belong to an adviser of the King's. The office was open, and Valek sat at the desk. He wore the uniform of an adviser, all black with two red diamonds stitched onto the wind blew back his shoulder length hair.

I compared his condition to mine. My prisoner uniform was all dirty. Parts of it had been eaten by rats. My skin was pale and yellow. I smelled horrible. I couldn't stand it.

"Why lead me here? The noose is at the other side of the castle. So unless you've got a portable noose or guillotine in here..." my eyes swept the room.

Valek's was expressionless when he looked at me up and down. "Sit."'I obeyed.

"A woman? The next prisoner to be executed is a woman?"

Valek tugged at his black ringlets. "I should've taken the time to read your dossier," he said icily.

He shooed the guards away. Studying my chains, I wished I had a little magical power like May and Carra. Mild telekinesis could at least unlock these manacles.

"Today might be your lucky day, Yelena," he said.

"What? Let me guess. You're not going to execute me after all? Or are you trying to make me feel hope, and then tear it all apart? I've used that method a few times. No offense, but you don't look like the type of person who likes to play with his food before he eats it."

The man smiled with amusement. "Do you want me to prove you wrong?"

I sighed. "I've been told I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. So spill the beans. Why should today be my lucky day?"

"You have a choice. You get to choose whether you would like to be executed or whether you would like to be the Commander's food taster."

"You're kidding me, right?" Valek's face was serious. "Why would you trust me with this job? I've killed the general's son. Well, he was in my way. Bad luck for him."

"We have our methods," he said mysteriously.

"Okay, I accept your offer. So do you want me to taste the Commander's food in chains? If I were the Commander, I'd lose my appetite if my food taster stinks like me right now."

Valek opened the door and the guard a unlocked the cuffs. I gripped the arms of the chair tightly, feeling unstable. Hating to look so fragile, I jumped up from my seat and stretched. I ignored my protesting muscles and my scars.

During my distraction, Valek had poured two goblets filled with amber colored liquid. "While we wait for Margg, I thought you could use a drink." he passed one to me and he raised his. "To Yelena, our newest food taster. May you last longer than your predecessor."

I had been taught how to detect poisons when I was training to be a Secret Master three long years ago. I swirled, gargled and smelled the amber liquid. I took a tiny sip. There was no aftertaste.

"Can you identify the ingredients to this drink?"

"Peaches. Honey. Spiked with expired orange juice."

Valek handed me his own goblet. I tasted it for poisons, but there wasn't any. I glared at Valek. "You know, it's not nice to pour fresh orange juice into your own drink and give your guest expired orange juice."

"No, Yelena. What you just tasted was a poison called Butterfly's Dust."

I laughed so hard my head spun. "Butterfly's Dust? There's no such thing."

He ignored my comment and started talking again, "This is the answer to your trust question. Butterfly's Dust is lethal. As long as you show up at my office every morning, I will give you your antidote. If you don't, we'll be searching for your corpse. Believe me, the cramps from this poison is not a pleasant way to die."

I paced around the room, wondering if there was really a Butterfly's Dust poison. Something caught my eye in the bin.

"Aha!" I yelled triumphantly. I pulled out an empty carton of orange juice. "Ixian Orange" I read out. I found the stamped in expiry date. "It expired three years ago, Valek."

He took in my amused expression and rid his face of emotions. Suddenly feeling exhausted, I collapsed onto the chair. Valek was explaining something but I didn't listen. I was almost asleep when a fat lady came and led me to the baths.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be very nice, thank you!<strong> ~~~


	5. Poison Study

Chapter 5 - Poison Study

My new 'room' was in the servants' quarters. It was smaller than the smallest room in my suite. All the pleasure I had obtained from the hot bath and food vanished as soon as Margg ushered me into the room.

I couldn't help comparing my old life to my new life. My room had a small bed, a desk, a chair, and a mini wardrobe. I was on the ground level of the castle.

Not caring that I might smell again, I practiced my fighting moves. I forced myself not to cry when I wore myself out after five minutes. A year in the dungeons did wonders for your stamina.

I left my room, allowing my legs to carry me anywhere. I stopped at my suite. The door was locked. I managed to pick it open with one of my darts.

Books covered most of the living room. The furniture hadn't been rearranged. I inspected every room, becoming more and more depressed. My training room did not smell like my own sweat. In the upstairs sitting area, clothes piled onto the couch. My paintings were still were lined on a wall. One was a knife, with fresh red blood on it. I wondered who was on the wrong end of that knife. Then something caught my eye.

The doors to my bedroom used to be plain, but whoever lived here now was an excellent carver. A hunting scene had been perfectly carved into the expensive wood. I opened the door and slipped inside, careful to not disturb the white powder on the floor. Papers were stacked onto a desk, each with a signature. My blood ran cold when I deciphered the signature.

Valek.

I fell onto the bed, shaking violently. I allowed myself to cry, to let out all the emotions I had locked inside myself for a long time. I was so absorbed in my own self pity that I didn't notice Valek entering. His knife was drawn, but when he saw my crumpled form, he closed the door and let me cry to sleep.

Valek wasn't in my suite in the morning, so I made my way into his office. I knew my way around the castle so it wasn't difficult.

"Ah, Yelena," he said. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it."

I stood close to him and grabbed his collar. "Nothing happened last night," I hissed. He raised his eyebrows and I released him.

"Who let you in?" he asked curiously.

"Margg," I lied immediately. I didn't feel bad at all for framing the mean old lady.

"I'll have a word with her later," he said, "meanwhile, here is your antidote."

"There's no such poison as Butterfly's Dust," I insisted, but I took the dropper of white liquid anyways.

I tasted the bitter liquid and spat it out. "White Fright. Trying to make me sick?"

An astonished expression crossed Valek's face. Apparently not many food tasters knew what White Fright was.

"Have you studied poisons before?"

I nodded. "I'm paranoid."

He handed me a jar of powder with a strong rosewood scent. "Tigtus," I told him.

Valek tested me on poisons and I identified all of them. As lunchtime arrived, Valek ordered me to follow him to the War Room, the White Fright long forgotten.

"How is the food taster?" the Commander asked Valek as Valek tasted the food for poisons.

Brazell sat near the Commander, his knuckles white. "I want her dead! I came to watch her get executed," he spluttered, "She killed my son!" he fingered his green diamonds on his uniform and stuck an accusing finger at me.

The Commander ignored the old general and repeated his question to Valek.

"Turns out Yelena learned about poisons long ago. We should let her taste your food at dinner."

The Commander was impressed. "How are you adapting?" he asked me.

It was a rather cruel question. "I need my suite back."

The Commander listened as I described my suite's location. Then he shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint you, Yelena, but that suite is currently occupied. Valek stays there."

"Every day, I have to put up with people saying terrible things about the King. He had a good heart. He gave me a job, a suite, a title. What have you given me, Ambrose? A year in the dungeons, a tiny room, a dangerous job. I accept that. I'm not saying you have a bad heart. You let those who fled south rule their own land. You can do great things. Can you give me my suite? That's not much to ask from you."

He was silent and I stormed off, annoyed that I was asking for my own room back. A hand rested on my shoulder.

"Yelena wait - " started Valek.

I cut him off. "We can compromise. My suite is large enough for two. I get the bedroom. You choose a different room to sleep in. We can share my stuff." I looked right into those sapphire eyes. "Is that fine with you?"

"Yes," he said.

I wanted to dance with joy. I had scored part of my old life back. Staying in the same suite with him also provided easier ways to kill him.

There's the saying: Keep your friends close but your enemies closer.

Valek and I walked out and entered our suite together. "Oh, and do I get a key? Or do I have to pick the lock every time?"

"You picked the lock! Poor Margg, I grilled her for hours, demanding why she let someone into the suite," he exclaimed, "what else can you do?"

"Nice try, but I won't tell you. You'll find out one day."

We went upstairs and I stopped in front of my paintings. I ran my hand across the bluebird and inhaled the sweetness of the now dried blossoms. "I painted these."

"Painting. Another one of your talents."

I pointed to the carved hunting scene on my bedroom door. "Carving. No one would have guessed."

He shrugged. "Carving helps me focus."

Valek poured two glasses of tea, while we waited for Margg to change the sheets and bring in a bed. I tasted my tea for poisons and then drank it all.

"Yelena, have you tasted the most deadly poison?"

"My Love?" I pinched my eyes shut. I shivered. "Yes. Sour apple sweet."

He nodded.

Margg burst into the room and glared disapprovingly at both of us. She shoved my night clothes in my arms before disappearing into my bedroom. I heard loud slams as Margg tore the bedspreads down. Grimacing at the oversized clothes she had given me, I went to search for my old gowns in the piles of boxes that Valek still kept.

I placed all my belongings back where they used to be. Valek claimed the second largest room in the upstairs corridor. We spent the afternoon that way, not speaking to each other.

When it was dinner time for the Commander, I left my suite, not bothering to wait for my new roommate.

"Lookie, Wren. I found our rat!"

Two hideous soldiers in green and black stalked towards me. "Brazell's minions?" I asked them. They grinned, showing off their bad dental health.

"You've caused our general a lot of trouble," Wren said. "We will cause you a lot of trouble." His friend laughed.

"Excuse me? Wait, did you tell me your name was 'Wren'? Isn't that a tiny bird?" I taunted.

They both came at me and I neatly dodged. I tried to punch Wren but the punch was so weak, so I stuck to the defensive.

"Ooh, our rat think she's so fierce."

I took out two darts from my diamonds and launched one at Wren. The Curare paralyzed him immediately. I flung my wrist back, ready to send it flying into Wren's partner, but I was beaten to it.

I stood over Wren and yanked out my dart. "I don't care! Brazell's son was in my way," I snarled.

Valek counted to ten under his breath before removing his own dart. Then he said something to me bit I wasn't listening. I walked quickly to the former throne hall and tasted the Commander's food. After that, I charged back to my suite.

I kicked the punching bag furiously, yelling at every strike. I revised my fighting moves, before showering and falling asleep. I was so tired I even forgot to kill Valek in his sleep. 


	6. The Middle of the Night

**Yo, thanks for all the reviews :) I've decided to upload another chapter. This one has some action...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 - The Middle of the Night<p>

"Have you found a fugitive for the exercise?" the Commander asked Valek as we entered his office. The office was plain and boring, lacking in decoration.

"Yes," Valek answered, "I know the perfect person for the job."

"Who?"

"Yelena."

"Huh?" I looked up from the steak I was tasting. "What job?"

"Explain," the Commander ordered.

Valek explained that the fugitive for this training exercise shouldn't be one of his men as their covert skills would be unfair to the soldiers. I was the best choice since I had "incentives" to do well.

"Sounds like fun," I said, just as the Commander asked, "Incentives?"

Valek pointed at me, "She's smart. She can fight. Remember that day when Brazell's soldiers attacked her? She would have defeated them both. She has the incentive to do well because she can get paid. The longer she eludes capture, the higher the payment. And her incentive to return should be obvious."

I couldn't help but snicker. The Commander actually believed Butterfly's Dust was real. I hadn't taken the White Fright and I was still alive!

They argued a bit more and I cut off a chunk of the Commander's delicious meat. I stuffed it in my mouth, savoring it's flavor. Soon enough, Valek had won the argument and the exercise was to take place next week.

I continued to train as much as I could, without fail. By the time of the exercise, I was as good as I used to be back when I was the First Secret Master.

The night before the exercise, I dreamt of the King.

He looked so real. "King?" I whispered, "You're really not gone?"

The King looked at me with sad eyes and he rubbed the spot where Valek had killed him. "I'm gone, Yelena."

"It's been so hard," I cried. "It's my fault. I should've stayed with you."

He wiped my tears away. "Don't blame yourself, Yelena. You obeyed my orders."

"I failed."

"But you would have succeeded if I wasn't in danger."

I nodded. "I'll kill them," I said with finality.

The dream slipped away and I found myself suspended above the floor by unwelcome hands. I slammed against the wall painfully.

"Valek?" I exclaimed incredulously.

He released his hold and I attacked him. He moved fast, blocking my punch. We circled each other, trying to bring each other down.

"You do realize," I started, "that girls do not like to be pulled from their beds in the middle of the night?" I punched his jaw.

I was all fired up. Soon I had Valek pinned above the ground. I unsheathed his knife and pointed it at his neck.

"Yelena-"

I pushed the knife in. A light trail of blood escaped. I tried to guide the blade deeper...

The knife fell from my hand. Without missing a beat, Valek freed himself from my grip and was in a fighting stance.

I flopped onto the couch. Warily, Valek sat down beside me.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

I shook my head. "This will be the death of me," I said unhappily. I was sure Valek would sign my execution order. "I wasn't meant to die this way."

The silence was deafening. Finally, he stood up and wiped away the blood. "If you want, we can forget this ever happened." I breathed out with relief.

"Valek, wait. Why did you wake me up?"

He picked up a gray rock from the table and clenched it tightly. "Servants were betting on whether you'd make it through the day as fugitive or not."

I frowned. "Servants were betting on me? But I told no one!"

"What if Brazell finds out? I considered killing you now to save me from searching for your corpse later."

"Except that almost backfired."

"Yes."

"Well are you going to cancel the exercise? Why should you care if I died?" I demanded.

"We'll continue the exercise as planned. I'll tail you. If anything happens, I'll be there," he said, avoiding my second question. "Now get some sleep."

I couldn't sleep after the incident, so I went into the training room. Valek was there already. He watched me, and then taught me some new moves. An hour before dawn, I took a bath and changed into my green clothes.

The blacksmith had lent me a grapple and a long piece of rope and Dilana had given me a black backpack. I had searched Valek's clothing for weapons and found a nice dagger in one of his boots. I had painted the backpack, the knife and my boots green, to help me blend into the forest.

I held a mirror with one hand and I smeared green paint onto my face with the other. Before I left, I found Valek awake in his bedroom.

"Thanks," I told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please leave a comment or review. I will upload chapter 7 shortly. <strong>

**Please subscribe ^^**

**Mockingjay Rose**


	7. Playing Fugitive

Chapter 7 - Playing Fugitive

The cold morning wind wound its way around my body, leaving me shivering. The sun hadn't risen fully yet.

I half walked, half ran towards the Snake Forest. Spotting a small stream, I stopped to cover myself in mud. Then I traced my footprints back and took out my grapple.

I travelled through the trees, and stopped to rest on a large Cheketo. Hours flew by, and I just sat there, waiting for some excitement.

"See anything?"

I held my breath.

"No," a rough voice grumbled, "All clear. Stupid idea, coming east. She's probably at the southern border by now."

"That's what the dog boys figured, though their lost her scent," the first voice said.

Rough Voice started complaining about going east again, and I tuned them out. They hadn't seen me and I had misled the dogs!

The two men disappeared and I relaxed. My eyes closed. Then suddenly I sat up straight. A soft, sweet singing whispered into my ears, urging me to follow it.

A magician was in the forest. With Valek's knife in hand, I stalked towards the source if the singing. A tall woman stood there and she bowed when she saw me.

"First Master," she greeted formally.

"Fourth Magician," I replied, "What brings you here?"

"I am here to escort you to Sitia."

I laughed. "The fact that you know me creeps me out. If I were anyone but the First Master, I wouldn't hesitate to follow you. Tell me, Fourth Magician, what awaits me in Sitia?"

A bit of colour drained from her face. "Please call me Irys, First Master," she said.

"Yelena. Now Irys, answer my question."

"Roze...The First Magician would like a word with you."

I clenched my fist at Roze's name. "Tell her to screw herself. No way I'm talking to that bitch."

"What do you have against her, my lady?"

"None of your business!" I snapped. Irys took a step back and looked ready to bolt. "Wait! I'm sorry. Please don't go. Can you send a message for me?"

She turned back to me and nodded. "Meet me tomorrow night. You choose a safe location. Can you do your magical singing?" I asked.

"Yes, Yelena." Irys cocked her head. "Valek is approaching. I must leave. See your tomorrow."

I watched her leave and returned to my tree.

"Nice outfit," Valek's voice called from the branch above. I looked at myself, and then at Valek. He had a neat camouflage outfit, one that looked way better than my mud-and-paint ensemble.

"Hey," I said defensively, "I ran out of paint. The Commander hasn't been nice enough to buy me some."

It was past midnight. "A hot bath would do me good," I said as I left the Cheketo tree. "Coming?" I added to Valek.

I used my grapple and rope to navigate across the trees. Then a miscalculated swing brought me to the ground with a loud slam. I gasped.

Two men immediately jumped on top of me. I squinted and recognized the two men as Rough Voice and his partner.

"She's too damn hard to catch," Rough Voice growled, "I don't want her getting away." With a snap, my wrists were manacled together.

Memories of my arrest flooded my mind. Desperate to flee, I kicked out blindly. Rough Voice groaned in pain.

"Isn't that a bit too much, Janco?" Rough Voice's partner asked. "That's not the point of the exercise."

I coughed loudly, reminding them that I was there.

"You made us look bad," Janco grumbled, "Every soldier out there is going to be reassigned. We'll be cleaning latrines 'cause of you."

"No we won't," his partner said, "We got her. Nobody expected her to go camo. Thats why we couldn't see her. But still, the Captain's gonna shit when he sees this!"

I was so annoyed that they were addressing me like an object. "What?" I said incredulously, "You didn't think I was capable of going camo? How sexist of you!" I shook my chains violently in anger.

The two men shrugged. "Sorry...um..." Janco started.

"Yelena," I supplied, still offended.

"Um, yeah. We have to report to the Captain."

I sighed. "And he's in the castle?"

"No, he's leading a line farther south west. Janco, take the cuffs off her. That's not the point of the exercise. She's not going to run away."

Janco unlocked the cuffs. "Thanks," I told him.

He pointed to his partner. "He's Ardenus. Ari for short."

Ari extended his hand and I shook it. When a soldier offered their hand, they were marking you as their equal. Then the three of us went to find the Captain.

The Captain wasn't pleased to see us. "I'm supposed to have the best scouts!" he yelled furiously. "Explain why it took more than seventeen hours to find the bitch!"

His face was turning purple. "Nix, out the bitch in manacles," he ordered.

A man with bangs on his face approached. "Weak little bitch," he taunted. I snatched the cuffs from his hands and swung them across his head.

"Shut up," I said roughly. I whipped him with the metal chains again. "I have a name. But you're too worthless to ever be permitted to utter it from your unworthy lips."

The Captain and the other soldiers woke from their initial shock. I cuffed Nix to the Captain. "Have fun," I sneered at them. I threw the key far away. Then I ran back into the castle alone.

I was supposed to report to the Commander immediately, but I took my time. If he was going to be angry at me, I might as well be comfortable. I took a long bath and stole some food from the kitchen, before slowly walking into the Commander's office.

I didn't bother knocking or greeting. "Report," the Commander ordered.

I told him a shortened version of my day, leaving out my encounter with the Fourth Magician.

"So Ari and Janco did not capture you?" he asked.

"No. But they were the only ones who came close."

The Commander thought for a moment and I dismissed myself. I was tired - not tired from exercise, but more tired from lack of activity. I opened the secret passageway to my art room, hoping that painting would help.

The green and brown pots of paint were all used up, so I couldn't paint the Cheketo tree. It was infuriating. Browns were really important in painting. Giving up on the pots, I picked up a handful of colored pencils and began to draw.

When I was halfway finished, I realized that I was drawing the face of Roze Featherstone. Her skin tones looked too perfect on paper. I was really annoyed with myself for drawing her prettily. Someone like her didn't deserve that.

I scribbled over her face in anger with a dark pencil. "I hate you so much!" I screamed to the almost destroyed drawing. "It's all your fault!" Changing the pencil to a different color, I drew a scary looking knife protruding from her head. "You ruined my life!"

I snatched a brush and a pot of red paint. I flicked it over the drawing. "Bleed! Die!"

When I screamed "die" Valek burst into my art room. He scanned the art supplies of my secret art room. "Wow," he breathed before turning to me.

I couldn't disguise the shame on my face. He walked over and picked up my drawing of the First Magician. Valek frowned.

"She looks like the First-"

"Give that back!" I screamed. I snatched the paper from his hands and tore it to shreds. So much help I got from painting, I thought darkly.

Valek stood as still as a statue. "It's the First Magician, isn't it?"

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

He opened a bag I had failed to notice. Inside was two pots of paint- green and brown. I didn't know whether to hug him or stay angry at him.

**Did you like this chapter? Oh by the way, the next chapter will be rather interesting. It's my favourite one so far... **

**Please review 3 ^^^^^^**

**- Mockingjay Rose**


	8. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 8 - Secrets Revealed

**Hi again. I'm back for my weekly update of this story :)  
>Oh, and just to let you know, Yelena fell off the tree because she was quite out of practise. One year in the dungeons does not enhance your ability to climb trees. She managed to get through in the day because there was some light.<strong>

**I hope that makes some sense...**

* * *

><p>The Commander's food was always so fine. I made a note to myself to bribe the cook to prepare me these perfect dishes. Playing fugitive had earned me a lot of gold.<p>

Brazell and his soldiers were leaving today. I avoided him as much as I could for the past few weeks, not wishing to hear his cries about his slain son, so I was glad to see him go.

A hand touched my arm. I tensed up, ready to fight, but it was only Ari.

"Good riddance to that lot," he said, tilting his head towards the line of green and black.

"Bet you're as glad as we are to see them go," Janco added.

I shrugged. "It was annoying for me to hear Brazell demanding my death every time I saw him, but at least there was some excitement from all of it."

"We want to thank you, Yelena," Ari said.

"For what? I left you two last night."

"We were promoted to Captains. The Commander said you gave us a good report," Janco said.

I gave them a small, wistful smile. I knew that feeling. Studying Ari and Janco, I detected a strong friendship bond. An unwanted image of May, Carra and Viktoria flashed into my mind. We were best friends. I wondered what they thought of me now. For all I knew, Roze had badmouthed about me to all of Sitia.

"We owe you one. Anytime you need help, just let us know," said Ari.

"Thank you," I told them.

When I arrived at the Commander's office later, we had company. An angry tutor pointed accusingly at a young girl, demanding for her to get whipped, for she was a know-it-all.

I gaped in surprise, as the Commander dismissed the tutor and asked for _her_ side of the story. Then he made me fetch for Adviser Watts, the accountant.

"Mia, you have one day to prove yourself. If you don't dazzle Adviser Watts with your mathematical skills, you must return to Beevan's class. If you do, however, you may have the job."

Mia's face was radiant as she obligingly followed Watts to his office. Beevan's face, however, was not glowing when he was dismissed.

"Maybe you should fire Beevan," I told the Commander.

He kept his face neutral. "Yelena, fetch me Valek."

I found Valek in the training yard, fighting one of the soldiers. I stood there, observing him. He was faster than the average soldier. Valek disarmed the soldier and tossed his blade in the air, before pointing the tip at his throat. What a show off!

"It's some sort of graduation for the soldiers to battle Valek," I heard Janco explain to me, "Beat him in the fight and you can be promoted to his second in command. Impress him, and you could get a position in his intelligence corps."

I cursed at my absorption. Janco and Ari had sneaked up on me. Shit, I seriously needed to be more alert.

"So how did you go?" I asked.

"Okay," Ari demurred.

Janco snorted. "Okay? Ari was close to beating him once. Valek was pleased. But Ari would rather be a scout than a spy."

"I want all or nothing," Ari said with a quiet intensity.

I watched Valek win all the matches, victoriously. A female soldier almost defeated him, but in the end, her bow snapped. Seeing no one waiting in line for his next challenge, I ran over.

"Valek!"

He smiled at me. "Has the famous Yelena risen up to my challenge?" he announced.

The crowd went silent. Then I heard Nix snicker, "She won once and now she thinks she can do the impossible?"

I felt my face heat up. "You," I pointed at Nix, "How is your wrist? I see you've freed yourself from your Captain." Nix flushed with embarrassment.

I didn't want to fight Valek in front of such a large crowd, but if I backed down, I would forever be looked down upon. The Commander could wait.

"Fine."

I faced Valek, and half kneeling, I drew the knife from his left boot. Then I waited for him to attack.

"She's a goner," someone whispered. "Valek is best at knife fighting."

Valek lunged and I blocked. His next move missed, and I landed two blows onto his jaw. While he recovered, I kicked his legs and he collapsed to the ground. Then I disarmed him.

The match was over quickly, with Valek pinned on the floor with me on top of him, pointing both daggers at his throat. I saw, in those sapphire eyes, that he was reliving the scene two nights ago, when I had almost killed him in a similar way.

"The Commander wants to see you," I whispered before freeing him.

Jaws dropped from the crowd. I caught Janco whispering something to Ari. "Don't worry!" I yelled to the crowd, "Valek went easy on me! He doesn't want to train another food taster!"

I ran quickly from the training yard, with Valek following close behind. "Why did you do that?" I demanded.

Ignoring my question, he slipped inside the Commander's office. _He's going to sell me out_, I thought with fear. I pressed my ear against the door and listened.

"Ah Valek," the Commander greeted.

"Yes sir?"

"Have you found any information? Any hint of invasion from Sitia?"

"Not that I know of," Valek replied, "Though my contacts keep mentioning the name of one of our people. It sounds like they're desperate."

"Who is that person?"

"Yelena."

My heart dropped into my stomach.

"And here's the thing," he continued, "the night after the exercise, Yelena drew a picture of the First Magician, with a knife in her head and blood splattered all over. Yelena was screaming about the First Magician ruining her life."

The Commander sat still, surprised. "Well?"

"I believe Yelena was more than just an adviser for the late king. Would an adviser stay with his master, not caring about his own safety, even when his master is dead?" Valek pulled a curl from his head. "I would, sir. But I'm more than just an adviser to you.

"Yelena tried to kill me that day. I still have the scar. She stayed behind while those who were most loyal to him fled south. Then a few nights ago, she stabbed my neck," he added, "Not deep enough to kill, but I have the scars."

"To be capable of beating a professional like you, she must be more than just an adviser," the Commander agreed, "I'm glad you made it to the king in time. Yelena was after me too. Have you detected the drug on her dart?"

"It paralyzes the body in seconds. Esau Zaltana discovered it. It numbs pain if used in small amounts, but when used in amounts as great as this on the dart, it stuns the body for an hour."

I sucked in my breath when I heard about my dart. My heart pounded.

The Commander was silent and Valek resumed talking.

"She beat me in my own challenge today. If it were anyone else but the food taster, I would promote them to my second in command. I don't know if I can trust Yelena. We don't know where her true loyalties lie.

"She could still be loyal to the late king. She could kill us, but," he paused, "where would she go afterward? The noose most likely awaits her in Sitia. If she chooses to stay, she would die from Butterfly's Dust in two days. She could steal my supply, but only I know the recipe."

I snickered. I doubted I would die from Butterfly's Dust. But the generals could kill me.

"So what have you concluded, Valek?" the Commander asked wearily.

"I believe she was one of the four Secret Masters for the king. It would explain why she can fight like that and not hesitate to kill. She barely blinked when her blade went into Reyad! And..." the door to the office flew open, revealing me standing there, "did I hear you gasp when I mentioned the Secret Masters?"

The Commander's face mirrored my shock. "No," I lied quickly, "that was Margg. She just left to clean the other offices." Taking advantage of their confusion, I turned and fled.

"Yelena!" Valek yelled after me.

I didn't want to answer him. It was getting late and I still had to meet Irys to deliver my letter.

I took out a piece of card.

_To the Second Master,_  
><em>Be aware. The thoughts inside your head might not be yours. Protect your mind.<em>

I left the note unsigned, but I put a little ruby into the envelope. I prayed that Carra would understand my urgency.

I quickly scribbled another note to my cousin Nutty, giving her instructions to give the letter to Carra at the Keep. I didn't trust Irys. I hid the first sealed envelope inside a larger one, with my letter for Nutty.

A light singing rose into the air and I followed it. It led me to the gardens.

"You're brave, coming here."

She cocked her head. "Valek is tailing you. Is he always like that to you?"

"Do I have your word that this letter will make it to my cousin without being read by anyone?" I demanded, not bothering to answer her question.

"You have my word," she said I gave her the envelope and paid her generously. She disappeared, while at the same time, Valek appeared.

"Yelena, stop or I'll call the guards."

I walked fast ahead of him and knelt at the foot of the big tree. A dart whizzed over my shoulder and buried itself into the tree. I yanked it out and returned it to my necklace. With the four darts safely stored into my diamond necklace, I felt complete.

I dug into the ground with Valek's knife.

"What are you doing!" he hissed.

I dug deeper, until I heard the scrape of metal on metal.

"You were right," I told him. Gently, I raised the silver box from its prison in the earth.

Valek had gone silent. "I used to be one of the Secret Masters… But that all ended one day, because of a magician's jealousy."

"The First Magician," he said. I nodded. "Which Master were you?"

I opened the box and drew out my blade. It still glistened and looked brand new, as if I had never hidden it, but something felt wrong about the knife. I used to sense great power, but now the power had changed. There was a certain darkness in Liana.

"The First." Then I told him about Roze Featherstone and the curse.

"Wow," Valek breathed. I replaced the dagger into the box and buried it. I kicked the soil over the hole.

"Go on," I screamed at Valek, "Sell me out. Tell Ambrose I'm a master assassin. Tell him I'm loyal to the King. Watch me burn into nothing, but you're going down with me!"

My dart went into his neck and the Curare preserved his astonished face. "Be gone!"

Then I plunged the knife into his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Um... Yeah, so this is my favourite chapter so far. I know, Yelena has some serious anger problems. What would you do in her position?<strong>

**And if you have some suggestions for the story, please leave a comment.  
><strong>

**Please Review ^O.O^  
><strong>

** I  
>V<strong>


	9. Confusion

**Yo! So I had a bit of a cliffhanger in that last chapter. **

**So does Valek die? Does he? Does he?**

**What are you waiting for? Read this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- Confusion<p>

I didn't kill Valek that night. Nor did I return to my suite.

I had figured put a long time ago that the dagger with the crimson blood was the King's. It stained the blade forever, and the sight of it always brought back unwanted memories. I reluctantly replayed the King's curse in my head.

"May my blood stain your hands forever!" he had said with his final breath. I frowned. Valek didn't have bloodstained hands. Like mine, his curse had not been able to bury itself into his body, so it ruined his blade. Valek was resistant to magical influence.

"What are the odds that Valek is like me?" I had asked the King once. He had replied, "Well how can I be sure when all my spies get intercepted?"

I could sense magic, and I was certain Valek could as well.

Valek. When I had stabbed him, it felt like stabbing myself. I had immediately tore open his uniform shirt and bandaged the wound, horrified at what I had done.

He had a lot of scars, but the one which stood out was a large 'C' in the center of his chest. I traced it with a finger. These scars were from blood oaths. The 'C' was a blood oath binding him to the Commander. Valek was forever loyal to the Commander, and if he died, he would wait in Heaven, waiting to serve his master once he joins him.

Suddenly tore my finger away. What was I doing? He was _the enemy_. I was loyal to the king and to the king only. Why was I saving him?

_Because there's something about him that draws you to him_, an annoying voice in my head said.

No, I didn't feel drawn to Valek. I hated him and I wanted him dead.

_You and Valek are so much alike in so many ways_, the voice continued on relentlessly.

Curare lost its effect in an hour. Having about thirty minutes remaining, I took towards the southern Snake Forest, unable to return to my suite. I stayed there all night, wondering if I should return to the castle tomorrow.

I did.

"Where were you? You failed to taste my food last night," the Commander demanded. "And Valek was found wounded under a tree."

"I was in the Snake Forest."

"Whereabouts in the Snake Forest?"

"On a tree."

The Commander banged his fist on the desk in anger. "When you two failed to show up last night, I sent out two search parties. Ari and Janco found Valek, but you! I think you almost murdered him, Yelena." He sighed. "Two murder attempts on Valek's life. Tell me, Yelena, why haven't I ordered for your execution?"

I stirred his tea and took a sip. No poisons. "Ask Valek," I told him calmly. Handing his food tray back, I exited.

That afternoon, I visited Valek in the castle's infirmary. "How are you?" I asked.

He studied me with a cold expression on his face. "Why should you care after what happened yesterday?"

"I have something for you." I pulled out a painting of a panther, one I had spent all morning working on. "Get well soon, and I'm so sorry."

I placed the painting on the bedside table and left before he could say anything else. I felt so stuck between two worlds. Both worlds were against me. For the first time in my life, I was lost. I had always been well aware of what was happening, and what I should do.

Was the voice really right? Was I drawn to the enemy? Was I becoming a traitor? I clenched a rock tightly, willing the pain to draw out my confusion.

_Assassins do not show weakness_, I heard my teacher instruct.

Assassins do not show weakness. Hurling the gray rock at a wall, I stalked off into the training yard, hoping to kick some butt.

"Yelena!"

Janco tackled me into a bear hug. "How is Valek's second in command?" Seeing my deadly expression, he quickly dropped the subject.

"Hey, Yelena, can you teach us some moves?" Ari asked.

I spent the time from then to lunch, teaching the soldiers the few fighting moves that Valek had taught me. By lunch, I had won them over, their jealousy and hate turning into admiration. Even Nix quit his snide comments and thanked me.

On the way to the Commander's office, the female soldier who had almost beat Valek walked beside me.

"Maren, isn't it?" I asked. Maren nodded, appearing pleased that I knew her name.

"You're really good at fighting," she commented. "Do you want me to teach you how to use the bow?"

I grinned at her. "Sure. You're really good with that thing. So you teach me the bow. I can teach you how to use the dagger properly."

"I've never seen anyone beat Valek. I know he didn't go easy on you. And you did it in less than a minute! So you're his second in command, right?"

"No... He hasn't offered that position to me...yet."

Maren's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Why not?"

I didn't know how to explain without sounding like a crazy murderer. Hell, I probably was a crazy murderer. "Valek is in the infirmary," I tried.

Maren laughed. "So you kicked his ass last night? Whoo!" she cheered.

"Something like that," I admitted. Arriving outside the Commander's office, we shook hands.

"Nice meeting you, Maren, and thanks for your offer."

"You too. Thanks for agreeing to help me."

* * *

><p>My suite felt so empty. I missed Valek. Wait... WHAT? Miss Valek? I shook my head furiously, forcing the horrible thought out of my head. Taking out a book about the art of assassination, I began to read.<p>

That night, I had a nightmare.

"She's asleep," a familiar voice whispered. "Now is your chance."

I opened my eyes to see Roze and Carra looming over me. Carra drew her sapphire Master blade, and she lunged. With extremely fast reflexes, I managed to intercept the blade.

"You work for that bitch," I snarled at Carra.

She came at me again, but this time, the knife slashed my skin. "You're so weak without your blade, Yelena. Perhaps _I_should be the First Master." She turned to Roze, who was watching us with interest. "If that is fine with you, my lady?"

Roze smiled sweetly at Carra. "The title's yours when she dies," she said.

I stabbed the First Magician with my dart, and I sent one flying at Carra. They both froze. I yanked out the dart in Roze and stabbed her again. I went to look for my other one.

It wasn't in Carra. I pelted her with darts, but they all missed. I realized that Carra was faking paralysis and she was using her mild telekinesis to deflect them.

I felt the sting as four darts slammed into my neck. "Have a taste of your own medicine," she spat.

Then I was out.

The first thing I did was feel for my darts when I woke up. They were still there. I tried to remind myself that it was just a dream, and that it wasn't a message.

My thoughts kept going to Valek and Roze Featherstone. Valek had killed the King and many of his supporters. Roze had probably doomed the King by cursing his greatest warrior, and she had turned everyone in the south against me. She had turned my old friends and my family against me.

I didn't know who the real enemy was- him or her?

* * *

><p><strong>Him or her? Her or him? Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. <strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If you have constructive criticism, let me know. I want to make this story the best as possible.  
><strong>

**Meow. **

**- Mockingay Rose**


	10. Have a Drink, My Love

**Yay, new chapter! Sorry for the one day delay :(**

Chapter 10 - Have A Drink, My Love

"General Brazell has given me a gift," the Commander announced. He gestured to a servant, who held up a pretty box filled with brown squares. "He calls it 'Criollo'."

The servant gave me the box and I sniffed around for poisons. What better way was there to kill the food taster? Poison the Commander's dessert with a deadly enough poison, and she keels over, dead.

I cut off random pieces and stuffed them into my mouth. "No poisons," I said, "but I'd watch out if I were you. Brazell might be holding a grudge against you for letting me live. And also, I have no idea what that thing is made out of."

The Commander gently picked up piece and ate it. Pleasure filled his face. He licked his fingers and took out another piece.

"I don't find Criollo _that_enchanting, but that's just my opinion," I said. "Oh, and Valek should leave the infirmary sometime this afternoon."

"Thank you, Yelena," the Commander said quite distractedly, still savoring the taste of Criollo. An idea came to me suddenly. I pocketed a piece and headed to the infirmary.

Two guards were at the door, unlike last time. Judging by their graceful moves, they were probably Valek's faithful sneaks.

"Sorry, miss, but we have been ordered not to let you in."

"Who ordered you?"

"The Commander himself."

"That's convenient. If I gave you gold, and swore that I wouldn't hurt him, would you let me in?"

One of the guards smirked. "We are not bribable."

I gave him a good punch to his temple and slammed his body into his friend. With them both knocked out, I went inside. I broke the piece of the Commander's Criollo and handed Valek one half.

"The Commander is obsessed with that dessert. Brazell gave a box of it to him. Try it and tell me what you think of it."

Valek glared suspiciously at me. He bit into the piece, testing it for poisons. Then he swallowed slowly. "There's nothing enchanting about it," he said. He brushed off the brown flakes.

I leaned in closer. "Exactly. Here's the thing. I sense something isn't right about it." I waved the medic over, giving her a bit of the other half of the dessert. Valek and I watched her eyebrows rise as she ate it. Her tongue darted out and moved across her lips, trying to catch any leftover flakes.

"Wow, that's really a great dessert. Does Rand make it?"

I hurriedly thanked her and said that the Criollo was available only to the Commander. We waited for her to leave.

"There's that reaction. I have a suspicion that there's something magical in the Criollo. Only we don't find it that enchanting because we are resistant to magical influence."

He frowned at me. "You're resistant to magic?" I nodded. "I...I think you might be right. But Brazell must have a magician nearby to make a magical substance."

"He might have formed an alliance with the Sitians," I muttered.

"I will investigate once I get out of here," Valek said. He dug his fingers into the bed and threw his head back. "I hate it here. I hate being useless." his face hardened.

"Oh? Do you know what it felt to be imprisoned for one year without being able to do anything? Do you know what it felt like to be chained down and not being able to move? Do you know what it felt like to just sit there for three hundred days, waiting for the guards to come, waiting helplessly for death, knowing that there wasn't anything I could do to stop it?"

Valek's eyes flashed dangerously. "Thanks to the Code of Behavior, you are alive."

I stood up, wanting to pin him onto the bed forever with my knife. "It was stupid, coming here," I said angrily, throwing a bit of leftover Criollo at the window, "Who the hell said we were alike? For all I know you're NOTHING like me, you stupid puppet. You have no-"

"Miss."

The medic gave me an alarmed look and then removed Valek's bandages. Before she left, she glanced longingly at the squashed piece of Criollo stuck on the window.

I took a deep breath. I shouldn't make him too mad at me. After all, if he signed my execution order, I would have to flee to Sitia.

"The Criollo might be addictive," I said to him, pointing at the retreating medic.

He sighed and got up from the bed. Together we walked to the war room for dinner.

The eight Generals were invited over for dinner. This time, Brazell brought in a different adviser. I couldn't help but notice how familiar his face was.

"I have something important to announce," the Commander said as everyone settled in the War Room, "I have decided to change my successor. He handed each of the generals an envelope. Valek moved towards the Commander, his face incredulous. "Sir, but the Code of Behavior- "

Brazell looked ecstatic. He exchanged a grin with his new adviser. Then the food and drinks were served.

A servant poured two glasses of wine, one for Valek and one for the Commander. I took the glass and inhaled.

My heart pounded, though there wasn't a good reason to why it did. I felt my necklace suddenly throbbing. I scanned the room, looking for a magician.

Brazell's adviser was staring at me too intensely, like a scientist who could not wait to see the effects of a poison on a rat. My instincts told me that the adviser was, in fact a magician.

"Yelena?" Valek asked.

"Who is that new adviser of Brazell's?"

"Mogkan."

"He poisoned the wine," I told him. "Wait here."

With the glass in hand, I approached Mogkan. "Hello Mogkan," I purred.

The room fell silent. "We both know that you've poisoned the wine, huh darling?"

"What? No!"

"Admit it," I said, dropping my false sweetness, "You poisoned it. Is it because Roze wants me dead, or is it because you waht to kill the Commander?"

"I didn't..." he insisted, but his eyes were darting across the room looking away from me. I gripped his chin tightly and forced his mouth open.

"Have a drink, my love," I said as I poured the wine in. I went back to Valek and everyone in the room turned to watch Mogkan. Mogkan choked, then gagged. Then suddenly he fell into a puddle of his own vomit.

The guards looked ready to pounce on me. "Ambrose, Mogkan put My Love into your wine bottle," I said

"Guards, take her away!" Brazell shouted. "She put poison in the glass! She killed my adviser!"

I could not believe my ears. "Excuse me? How stupid are you? If I put poison in the glass to poison the Commander, wouldn't I do it after tasting the tea?" I put my hands to my hips. "You're just trying to give the Commander an excuse to execute me."

"Not the Commander, you wanted to kill Mogkan!"

"Well yes, eventually I was going to kill him," I admitted. "I recognize him now. He kidnapped children decades ago to use them to enhance his power. How the hell did you meet the magician, Brazell? Ae you friends with Roze Featherstone, perhaps?" I glared at him.

"A magician?" the Commander asked Valek. Valek nodded and started to move towards Mogkan in slow motion.

"Leave him alone!" Brazell yelled.

"Shut up, you general. You're such an idiot, looking for silly excuses to have me killed. I understand that you're acting irrationally because of the loss of your son, but the excuses! You could've tried to kill me yourself. You're a weak old man, Brazell. Here, let me make you a generous deal. Let's have a fight to the death. If I die, then hooray for you. The lady who killed Reyad is dead. If I win, then the man who hired a magician to control the Commander's mind so you could be the new Commander dies. Fair?"

Brazell jumped from his seat, drawing his sword. "You're so dead," he grinned.

"Yelena bested Valek in a fight!" Janco yelled.

The servants placed their bets on who would win and I took out Valek's knife. A knife wasn't much against a long sword, but I was an excellent knife fighter and something told me that Brazell was going to be too arrogant to actually make proper swings. My heart pounded with excitement.

"SILENCE."

The Commander stood up. "There will be no fight to the death. Guards, take the magician to the dungeons. Generals, i would like to have my envelopes back. I apologize for doing so, but the action was not from my will. My successor will not change. Everyone is dismissed."

I stayed close to Valek. "So the Criollo allows a magician to enter minds easily," I said. He looked relaxed, now that the magician and the successor business had been taken care of.

"What did you mean when you said the magician kidnapped children?"

I told him that children from the magical bloodlines had been stolen from their families years ago. Mogkan bound himself to the children and drew on their magical strength. "It's illegal to do such a thing, and a magician shouldn't have that much power!" I explained.

"Have the children ever been found?" Valek asked.

"Not yet, but I'm pretty sure I know where they are now. You know Brazell has an orphanage?"

Realization hit his eyes. "The children would be in there. Brazell let the children stay there, and in return, Mogkan promised him a favor."

"So you should send your sneaks there," I concluded.

His sapphire eyes lit up. "Actually," he said, "Would you like to go with me?"

**Ooooh, Valek's taking a big step there. So Yelena has begun to realise that in order to stay away/get revenge on Roze, she must first keep herself alive... which means being sort of nice to Valek!**

**Next up... Chapter 11 will be called "GIVE THE RAT HER CHEESE"**

**Review if you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Review if you want a faster update.**

**Review to make me happy :)**

**Later,  
><strong>

**~M~**


	11. Give The Rat Her Cheese

**Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews. I told you reviews meant earlier updates :)  
>Your reward? I'm updating this one day early. This is definitely my longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoy it!<strong>

Chapter 11 - Give The Rat Her Cheese

Maren, Janco, Ari and I formed a little training group. We each had our strengths, and we taught each other what we knew. Maren taught us how to fight with the bow, Ari and Janco showed us how to use the sword, and I taught them how to use the knife properly.

"This thing does not balance well," I complained, lifting Janco's sword. We were in my training room. Valek wasn't back yet, and dinner was a few hours away, so I had invited my friends over to my suite. I preferred training here, hating the attention I got from the training yard.

Well, that was what I told them, but secretly inside, I was so glad to have friends that I felt the need to invite them over.

"No it isn't!" Janco shouted back. Gripping the sword with both hands, I charged at him. He picked up a wooden sword and blocked. I snatched the training sword from Janco, and threw him back his sword. It was much lighter.

Putting his sword on a nearby bench, he took out another wooden one. We stared deep into each other's eyes, searching for any hint to bring our opponent down.

Janco raised his shoulders slightly, meaning that he was going to aim a swing at my upper body. He lunged at me.

I ducked and I moved to the side, smirking as Janco stumbled forward. I grabbed his shoulders as to steady him. He trusted me completely and loosened up. Grinning evilly, I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"That was dirty fighting!" Janco knelt down in pain. I pushed him down and trained my sword at his throat.

"I won," I told him.

"Fight like a man! No dirty fighting. We are practicing swordsmanship."

"Fine, of you insist," I said.

The sword was like an extended knife, except that I didn't gain as much control over it. Swords were weapons used at a distance, unlike my preferred weapon, the dagger, which was perfect for finding weak spots in a target's body.

"One, two, three, four, Yelena will end up on the floor."

I did not enjoy his terrible poetry.

We circled each other, waiting. Finally Janco made the first move. I ducked and held my wooden sword above my head, blocking the swing. I didn't let him mark me, and I kept my senses sharp. Tempting as it was, I refrained from kicking or punching him for his annoying rhymes, which in a way distracted me slightly.

"Shut up," I growled.

Janco glowered at me with displeasure and I gave him a smug look. I had obviously wounded his pride. He fought more fiercely after that.

"Use the twisting movement we showed you to disarm him!" Ari yelled out from behind.

I did, and Janco hissed as his sword clattered onto the floor, away from his reach. We sparred again, and for the second time, I won.

"Are you sure you're not using magic to make me lose?" he demanded, "I've been told I'm an exceptional sword fighter."

"It's not me. You're just too predictable," I shot back.

"Hey."

Maren wiped the sweat on her face and grinned. "You're good with the sword. Let me show you how to use the bow and arrow."

I gave Janco a small smile and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I don't have magic, and you are very talented. I'm just more observant," I whispered to him before joining Maren.

I had watched and learned how to string the bow. My first target was an X drawn on a foam covered wall. I drew back the string and let the goose feathered arrow fly. It missed.

"Not so good at something, hey?" Janco taunted.

Normally I would have jumped up and made hum swallow his words back, but I decided to be nice.

"Knives are easier to conceal and way lighter than bows of swords," I said defensively, "Women don't carry swords. And I certainly don't want to always have to reach from my back to get an arrow."

When lunch came around, we were all laughing and wiping the sweat on our faces. "That was really fun. I should invite you three down here more often," I told them as we said our goodbyes.

* * *

><p>"I'd like some Criollo."<p>

"No more Criollo for you," I told the Commander, locking the box. He opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again once he remembered that the dessert broke down the mind's mental barriers. He thanked me and them started eating.

"Valek, when are you going after the magical children?"

"Next week."

"What will we do with them once we've found them?" I asked. "We can kill them of course, since magic is not tolerated in Ixia, but keep in mind that they had no choice to come here."

"Yelena, you are dismissed," the Commander said. Sensing that something too important for me to miss was upcoming, I closed the door behind me and eavesdropped.

"Valek, how do we know we can trust her?"

"We can trust her on this mission. Kidnapping children to use them as power slaves was illegal, even in the King's days."

The Commander sighed and made some terrible comments about the King.

"We'll test her loyalty," Valek said. I sighed. Of course he was going to.

I suddenly saw Margg coming towards me, with her large head held up high, and a terrible smile on her face. "What do you want?" I demanded wearily.

"Would the rat like some cheese?"

I had to stop myself from putting her on chokehold. "I'm not a rat, Margg. I consider myself more like a bat, the creature that hunts at night."

Margg snickered nastily. "You're a rat. You'd do anything for a piece of cheese, yes?"

"I don't need cheese. I've got a large sack of unused gold already."

"I have a source that pays well for information. She pays on a sliding scale. The juicier the news, the higher the payment."

Mmm... Leaking news... Was this Valek's loyalty test?

"Sure," I said, playing along. "So how does it work?"

"You give me the information and I pass it along. You'll get your payment and I take my fifteen percent."

"Oh?" I said, "But I don't trust a fat grumpy old woman like you, Margg. You'll take more than you get. I'm coming with you to the source."

Margg reluctantly agreed and I laughed. That old woman actually believed I would sell information! "Meet me in the gardens tonight after dinner," she said. Then she walked away.

* * *

><p>"I've been given an offer from the fattest servant in the castle," I told Valek as he came out of the office, "I give secret information about you and Ambrose to some mysterious source and I'll get money."<p>

Valek didn't look surprised or angry. "What did you tell her?"

"I played along. I said I was interested. You know, that woman is a terrible spy. Appantly she works for the source. I'll make her confess her betrayal and then you can arrest them and I shall never be called a rat again," I said dramatically.

"So you want me to tail you?"

"I figured that you'd tail me anyway. You don't trust me. Assassins never trust anybody."

"Then why tell me?"

"If I don't, then it will make me look bad! Admit it, you've got at least two of your sneaks tailing me around the castle. What would they think when they see me acting as a leak? They'll have my head! I've killed and attempted to kill many times! This would be the final strike!"

I unlocked the door to my suite and stormed in furiously. Damn Valek! He's so infuriating sometimes. "Why the hell aren't you angry?" I demanded.

"You've got this wrong, Yelena. Margg isn't the leak. She works for me."

My mouth dropped. Feeling stupid, I closed it. "Oh yeah. So Margg works for you. Why haven't you captured the source yet, though? You're playing with the food before eating it?"

"Yes."

Damn Valek! Damn, damn, damn him! I slumped onto the couch. "Does that mean I won't be meeting Margg tonight?" I asked.

"Do whatever you want," Valek snapped before going upstairs.

I was so excited. I ran into the room where my disguises were kept, pulling open wardrobes and drawers. Taking out a short dark brown wig, a frilly black dress, a few girly hair clips and make up, I set to work.

I made my eyes look bigger and made my face look paler. I was going for the innocent girl look. I put my wig into two short pigtails and clipped half a dozen rainbow clips onto it. When I finished, I admired myself. I looked about three years younger.

"Valek?" I called out in a tiny scared girl's voice, "How do I look?"

He turned around and laughed hard. "You're unbelievable, Yelena."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good. I think you have overdone your hair, though."

I winked at him before bursting into fake tears. "You meanie," I spluttered. I wiped my face. "I shouldn't cry like that. It ruins my eye makeup and it also makes me sound like a five year old. Wait, what do seventeen year olds act like? I was different from others at that age."

"More childish than an eighteen year old, I suppose," he said.

I glared at him. "Yeah, and I spent the greater part of my eighteenth year in the dungeons."

Realizing he had offended me, he said, "Just do what you think is right and you'll be fine."

Valek watched me re-apply my makeup with amusement. Then I threw my cloak over my dress, not bothering to change into my Food Taster's uniform.

"Excuse her, sir," Valek said apologetically to the Commander, "Margg offered to take her to Star to sell information about us. She insisted to go to arrest Star, even after I told her Margg works for me."

"It will be fun," I told them, "And I am perfectly capable of doing this."

I found Margg after dinner and walked with her to meet Star. We stopped at a small house in the middle of the street. Margg knocked twice.

After a short pause, an ugly woman opened the door. She was tall, and had red hair and her nose stuck out. She wore an innkeeper's uniform. I guessed she was Star.

Star stared at me. "She's the current food taster?" she asked Margg.

"Yes!" I choked out, keeping to my act.

"The food taster," Star said with a satisfied curl to her lip, "I knew it was only a matter of time before I had you in my employ."

"Who are you?" I blurted out.

"You may call me Captain Star."

"I'd that your real name?" Star shook her head. "I want a new name too. I want to be called Jessica."

"Okay...Jessica," she said, "Now what have you got?"

"The Commander has changed his successor," I said. that was only part true- the Commander had taken the envelopes back and had destroyed them.

"How do you know?" Star demanded.

"I saw the envelopes handed out to the generals. And Valek and the Cammandoe were talking about the change."

"Ah yes, Valek," she curled her lip again, "Why do you live in his apartment?" My apartment, I wanted to yell back. I hated it how people assumed it was his because he was a man. Oh how sexist everyone is...

"I don't know."

"So why should I trust you?"

I looked behind me as if paranoid. "He- they will kill me if they knew I was here." I whispered.

Star reached onto a black velvet purse and tossed me a gold coin. I pretended to admire it. "Wow. I've never been given a gold coin before!"

"Your fifteen percent," Star said, tossing Margg a silver and copper coin. Turning back to me, Star asked, "Anything else?"

I shook my head. "It was nice doing business with you... Jessica."

"And it was nice playing with you... Star." I took out a pair of manacles which I had hidden inside my clothing and snapped one on her wrist. I locked the other cuff onto a strong pole outside her window. Then I threw her outside, letting her dangle a few feet in the air. "Have fun!" With a wink at Star, I left the room, pulling Margg with me.

We hit a dark alley and Valek slipped out of the shadows. I had expected him to let Star suffer a bit more before arresting her.

"Yo, Valek. Good evening," I said in my normal voice.

"You sent that rat to capture Star?" Margg sneered, "I was hoping to to return her to the dungeons where she belongs."

I kicked Margg in the chest. "Don't you dare call me that again," I hissed angrily, "I am not a rat. You've seen what I can do. I'll be nice to you just this once. Call me that again and you'll have more than a bruise on your chest." I pulled out Valek's dagger and lightly swiped her cheek, watching a trail of her blood escape.

"Yelena... Enough," Valek said, yanking the knife from my grasp, "Go home with Margg. Let me take care of Star." He whistled and a figure leaped forward, ready to put the red haired woman into the dungeons. I put one arm around Valek's shoulder, and with the other, I stole his knife back.

"Okay. That was really fun. Hey if I become your second in command, does that mean I get to do stuff that on a daily basis?"

His eyes were unreadable, but I swore I saw him smile.

**Whew! Valek caught smiling at Yelena. How interesting is that? **

**Over 2500 words. This has been the longest chapter yet. **

**Again: Please review! I love reading your comments. **

**Review if you liked this chapter.  
>Review if you feel like it.<br>Review if you you want to make me happy (that's if you have something nice to say!)  
>Review if you want to see Yelena beat up Valek's sneaks. -tee hee<br>**

**So next up is a Chapter called "Valek's Corps." Sound interesting to you?**

**REVIEWS=EARLIER UPDATE**

**~M~  
><strong>


	12. Valek's Corps

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! My internet died, and so did my computer, which had the chapter in it so I couldn't upload. Anyways, he's the chapter you've been waiting for... YAY!**

Chapter 12 - Valek's Corps

They tied my hands behind my back and gagged my mouth. Then they tied my legs together. I supposed they could've blindfolded me, but they didn't.

"We've got the little bitch," a man snarled, "Call our boss."

"Yes, sir," his accomplice said.

They both wore General Brazell's colors. Their faces were masked, which was strange. The first man was blond, and the second man had black hair. Judging by the way they moved, they seemed more than just soldiers.

"Come on, girl, someone wants to meet you," he sneered.

I worked the gag out of my mouth and memorized the route as the blond man carried me into a small room in an almost broken house. He loosened the ropes on my legs and retied them to a chair made of lead.

I studied my surroundings. A man sat proudly on a makeshift throne, petting a golden whip. He bared his teeth in pleasure.

"Well done," he said to his men. They rolled their eyes, but caught themselves and started grinning.

"We've wanted you for a very long time, Yelena," the leader said.

"Yay."

His eyes flashed and he raised his whip. "Now now, Yelena, now that you're in our hands, you do as we say." He brought the whip onto a cheap looking chair, and I watched the fabric rip off.

"What do you want?" I asked flatly.

"You are invaluable to us. I want you to tell us about the Commander. You live in Valek's suite, and you overhear the Commander's private conversations."

"So?"

His whip lashed against a painting. I made a rude comeback, to keep my captors distracted as my fingers strained to free myself the rope. My thumbs were at risk of breaking. Finally, I felt the comforting coldness of Valek's dagger.

These kidnappers were too stupid to even disarm me. Ignoring the pain, I slowly dragged the knife out of its hiding spot and cut the ropes free. I stood up and in one motion, I sent a drugged dart deep into the leader's neck. Then I charged at the two men who had captured me.

My knife dug into the blond's shoulder. I yanked it out, preparing to stab him in the neck.

"Yelena!" With a shaking hand, he tore his mask off. "It's me!"

I recognized him. He was a spy from Valek's corps. I took a step back but I kept the knife between us.

"You. Reveal yourself," I ordered the black haired man. Slowly he did, and I recognized him as another of Valek's sneaks.

I picked up the leader's whip and grinned. "Okay, you two, take that leader with you back to the castle. You've all failed dismally."

* * *

><p>"Your sneaks are so stupid!" I yelled at Valek, "They've got no skills at lying and I didn't let them bind me just to escape ten minutes later!"<p>

Valek silently got up from his chair and stared incredulously at me. "You let people kidnap you just for fun?"

I lashed the black curtains, taking pleasure in seeing the fabric tear. I loved the whip. "I knew you were going to test me for my loyalty. I knew these people weren't average soldiers. Deny it all you want, Lonzo and Leo are part of your corps."

"How did you know about them?" he asked warily.

"That's a secret for me to keep, and for you to never find out."

He sighed. "Yelena, they are my best sneaks. How did you get away?"

"They are good at sneaking," I admitted, "But they were too stupid to think of disarming me when they had me tied."

He produced an old key and opened a safe, drawing out a large stack of dossiers. Valek pulled out three folders and scribbled something in, looking disappointed.

"Valek."

He looked up.

"Are you sure the people in your corps are really good?" I grabbed a dossier and read inside. "Sammy? Let's find him and kick his butt. See how long he lasts."

That's what we decided to do. I disguised myself and hid behind a tree. I punched the ground, lay down, and screamed at the top of my lungs.

Surely, Sammy came running towards me. "Miss, are you all right?" he said, sounding concerned. I jumped up and kicked him. Then I dislocated his shoulder.

By then, he knew what I was doing. He gritted his teeth and lashed out, which I quickly dodged. He stumbled forward, clutching at his shoulder. It didn't take long for me to pin him down.

"Valek! How long?"

Valek came out of his hiding spot, glaring at Sammy. "Seven seconds," he snarled at his sneak. "Seven seconds! Fifty punishment laps tomorrow."

"Sucks to be you," I muttered. Then we proceeded to our next target, which was a man named Byrd.

Byrd was worse than Sammy. His guard was completely down when he tried to "save" me. Unluckily for him, he earned sixty punishment laps, to add to the fifty laps which soldiers were required to run each day.

Valek was in a foul mood by the time I defeated his ninth sneak. "What's wrong with you all?" he shouted, "Someone who can't even hold off their own in a surprise attack doesn't deserve to be in my corps!"

As his mood worsened, Valek started sending his spies to clean out the latrines, which was extremely shameful for them.

The longest time was half a minute, which didn't impress the chief of the vast Ixian intelligence network at all.

**Please review ^O.O^**

**NEXT UP: Chapter 13 will be called "The Orphanage". It's time they go after Mogkan!  
><strong>


	13. The Messages In Dreams

**Hello there! This chapter is pretty long... and I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 - The Messages In Dreams<p>

I woke up to see Valek looming over me, which was never a good sign. It was particularly not a good sign at that moment, because he was glaring daggers at me.

"Have you seen the Commander with someone strange?" he demanded.

"No magicians or weird new advisers," I told him, rubbing my eyes. I quickly got up from my bed and snatched my uniform. "What's wrong?"

Valek let me go and stared distractedly outside my window. "The Commander has agreed to let a Sitian delegation to have dinner with the Commander tomorrow night."

I dropped my uniform in horror. "Who are the representatives? And that is on the same day as our mission to save the kidnapped children!"

"Exactly. Every year, the southerners request a meeting, but the Commander turns it down every time. I don't know who would come, but to have the meeting on the same day when his two best fighters gone! This is just like when he chose to break his Code of Behavior to change his successor. It is completely out of his character."

"Has Ambrose been eating Criollo again?"

"No, I destroyed the box."

"Maybe the effects of it haven't worn yet," I guessed. Then I grabbed his arm. Forgetting about my uniform, I led Valek into the dungeons.

"Where is the magician?" I asked a guard.

He pointed to the furthest cell from the door in the deepest level. "The cells aren't magic proof," I whispered. We headed closer to the last cell, but something was definitely wrong.

"Where is he? Did you execute him yet?"

Valek had an incredulous look on his face as we reached the empty cell. He questioned the guards, but they swore Mogkan was still imprisoned.

Mogkan had influenced the minds if the guards to break himself free. "Send the dogs," he said. I took out a disgusting sample of the magician's vomit and handed it to a guard.

Strangely, the Commander didn't start an uproar when the news reached him. "Let him be, Valek," he said dreamily.

I threw his cup of tea onto his face. "Wake up," I commanded, "WAKE UP! Cancel the Sitian delegation. We're not leaving you unprotected, even if it means canceling our mission!"

"Nicely said," Valek muttered.

"Yes, nicely said. However, it's you who needs protection from me. As long as you do not break the Code of Behavior, you are safe," the Commander said, "Why should you care for my protection?"

"It's a southern delegation!" I screamed, reaching for a roll to throw at the Commander, "They've got magic! They'll kill you and take over Ixia! And their leader wants me dead!"

"Go away," the Commander said bluntly. "Quit throwing things at me."

I stormed towards the door of the office, not before throwing a roll at his head. Brown sauce bursted from inside and leaked onto his face. I froze.

Valek, snatched the roll and sniffed the contents of the sauce. "Criollo," he announced. With amazing speed and grace, he grabbed the plate and tossed the food into the fire. "Mogkan has been playing mind games with you, sir."

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Enter," the Commander said.

A messenger turned to Valek. "The dogs have traced the magician to General Brazell's manor, sir," he said.

Valek thanked the messenger boy and dismissed him. "Yelena, we should go after Mogkan now, before he flees or attempts to kill the Commander."

"Okay," I answered. We left the blank looking leader of Ixia, and headed to my suite.

I disguised myself, putting on a light brown wig and applying makeup to make my skin darker. I put on a travelling cloak over my dress.

The Secret Masters were taught how to fight in dresses and high heeled shoes. I preferred boots to heels, but dresses were fine to me. I plaited my fake hair and put it in a bun, sticking a knife through it. Then I hid some professional lock picks inside the plait. Satisfied, I snuck into Valek's bedroom to search for weapons.

Valek had a good dagger under the mattress of his bed and manacles in the pocket of his coat. I laughed. Assassins like him shouldn't hide weapons in such obvious places.

"What?" Valek appeared at the door.

"Um, nothing," I said.

"Won't that dress get in the way?" he asked.

I told him I could fight and do anything in a dress. Not daring to underestimate me, Valek nodded.

The travel to Military District 5 was very uneventful. Valek and I didn't talk until the manor and orphanage was in sight.

"What are your orders?" I asked.

"Stay close to me. We'll free the children first and without the power, Mogkan would be an easier target."

I nodded and slipped into an open window after Valek. My eyes darted around, searching for a trap or a guard. The walls were surprisingly opulent. It was clear that Brazell had power and money, and he disapproved of the Commander's hatred for opulence.

We searched every room, but the children weren't there. _Young adults,_ I told myself, _those children are young adults now._

"Valek!" I pointed to a large split in a wall. "A secret passageway!"

I hid in the shadows as he figured out the way to open the split. Finally the walls separated and the split grew larger and larger. I gasped and stood beside Valek, drawing a drugged dart. My diamond pendant started to throb.

A large circle had been painted on the floor. A few dozen girls and a few men were chained on the floor in circles, holding hands. Their condition reminded me of what I had been like after my year long imprisonment. They were unwashed and filthy.

I walked to a young woman. With horror, I saw that her eyes were empty of any emotion or feeling. I took her hands away from the girls on her right and left. She twitched at my contact and tried to relink her hands with her kidnapped friends.

"They can't be freed," I whispered. The young women and men winced at the sudden noise. "I'm so sorry," I whispered to the girl. I stabbed her with my knife and moved on. After my tenth kill, Valek woke from his shock and started killing the others.

An agonized scream tore out from the last captive's throat, shattering the silence."My children!" It was strange, for the voice was too masculine for the young woman.

"Valek, on the ceiling!" I hissed under my breath as I climbed up the chandelier. Our eyes met briefly, and I seriously hoped he would hide.

The door shook and burst open, revealing guards in black and green. Without hesitation, they charged at Valek. I cursed in my mind.

"Ah, Ghost Man. Welcome to our home."

Valek's knife cut deep into the last woman's throat. He leaped up from his crouch, gracefully like a panther. The two of us tensed, ready to fight.

Surprisingly, Valek dropped his weapons and raised his hands. Eight sword tips dug into his back, and his hands and ankles were cuffed.

"We know the girl is here," the soldier continued in a Southern accent, "Tell us where Yelena is, or else we will shatter your kneecaps."

Valek said nothing. A boot kicked out, and Valek fell onto another soldier, his gracefulness and great balance significantly decreased from the ankle manacles.

"Next time, that knee will break," the leader snarled.

"She's-"

"I'm here."

And with a knife in my hand, I dove for the leader.

* * *

><p>For the second time this week, my wrists were tied tightly. Ha…ha…<p>

Valek was surrounded by even more guards, which annoyed me. Why did everyone assume he was the greater threat? As we were carried into the dungeons, I put up as much of a fight as I possibly could—I kicked, I bit, I clawed, I swung, and I harshly swore.

The guards strip searched us. My knives and lock picks were confiscated.

"Lookie! That bitch has manacles!" the guards laughed and he turned back to me. "Trying to arrest us?"

The manacles closed over my wrists. "Lookie!" another guard yelled, "She's got a diamond necklace!" Fingers clawed at my neck, trying to rip the necklace off.

"Ow! Lookie! Me hands are burning!" someone yelled. I smelled smoke as the charm on the diamonds seared his skin. He screamed in pain, and the others all ran out after him, leaving Valek and I alone in the darkness.

"Well Valek, I think I've screwed up," I admitted.

"You should have stayed hidden," he answered wearily. I bit into a small diamond, drawing out the dart, careful not to lick the Curare, and picked the locks on my handcuffs. They came free at last.

"At least we cut off Mogkan's power source," I said.

Valek sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"I've still got my darts."

"When they come back, you can paralyze them and steal their keys." he said flatly. I tossed Valek a dart.

"You do it, Mr. Assassin."

He laughed softly. "You're just like Ari and Janco. You still somehow have a sense of humor, despite our current situation."

I fell asleep and had another nightmare involving Carra and the First Magician. It was a sequel to my last one.

"You betrayed us, Yelena," Carra said.

"You've betrayed me, Carra. How did I betray you? I stayed with the King when you fled," I spat.

"You should've come south. You had so many opportunities to join us but you turned them all down."

"Yelena's scared of us," snickered Roze.

I reached out to punch the First Magician but I discovered that my wrists were tied down. "I stayed to avenge the King!"

"But you failed every time, didn't you?" Carra sneered, "You're so weak. I should've been the First Master in the first place. May and Vikki answer to me."

"You're greedy for power. You're not resistant to magical influence like I am. Have you ever thought that somebody might have been feeding you those feelings of greed?"

Carra hissed in anger. "What happens in my mind is none of your business! What about that piece of crap who killed the King?"

"Valek is not a piece of crap, Carra."

"You've betrayed us. You have become close- too close - to the enemy. What would the King think of you now if he was alive?"

"None of this would have happened if _she_," I jabbed my head in Roze's direction, "didn't curse my blade. The King would still be alive!"

"Do you miss it?" Carra suddenly whispered, "Would you kill Valek and the Commander to be one of us again?"

I hesitated. "No."

"Just admit it, Yelena! You have grown so soft. You faltered every time you attempted to kill Valek! "

"If I am soft-hearted, why did you tie me up? Aren't I too soft to hurt you?"

"Everything has a price to be paid. What would you pay, then, to be a Secret Master again?"

The way she spoke—her sense of superiority—was like being slapped. _I_ was her superior for years. _I _was the once to scold her like that. How dare she! How dare she try to replace me like that!

I felt true anger enter my words as I spoke them. "You shall never inherit my title. You shall never have Liana. You work for Roze because she promised you that you'd get my title! I shall tell you the truth, _friend_. The First Magician cursed it three years ago." I showed her my scars from Liana.

"Perhaps it burned your hand because it rejects you as its Master."

"You're the puppet, and _she _is pulling your strings! Think, Carra. When the King died, who were the ones who could succeed him?"

"The First Magician and the First Master."

"She always wanted the throne for herself. There were two ways to obtain it. First, she could marry him, and secondly, she could destroy the First Master."

Roze Featherstone jumped. "Who are you to say that?" she yelled furiously, "I loved him!" Her eyes burned with hate.

"Define love," I challenged, "What is it to you? Is it the feeling you get when gold and gems are poured onto your hands? Is it your key to power?"

My voice was icy and dangerous as I spoke. My determination to prove that Roze was one of the worst types of humans sharpened my senses.

I watched their two faces shrunk into two tiny dots as the dream finally faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you get the message in the dream? Review if you did :D<br>**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED "FREEDOM IN DEATH"**

**Yes, somebody dies.**

**Now that I've finished on this happy note...**

**Later!**


	14. Freedom In Death

**I'm going to post this a few days early. It's the holidays! WOOT!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 - Freedom in Death<p>

Dreams absolutely suck. They especially suck when a nemesis from your past ends up being in that dream, and so does an old friend, who supposedly turns evil. Dreams are random, and the dreams of assassins are never good. They are usually messages from your inner self, reminding you of things you'd rather forget.

However, the dream I just had seemed to awaken a sensation deep within me, the need to prove myself.

So when the guards came to feed us, I didn't hold back. Fueled by the anger I had obtained from the dream, and my current situation, I said many things I would probably regret. I lured them into my cell, beat the shit out of them, stole their keys, and freed Valek once I had left the cramped, rat infested hellhole.

There was no prison the infamous Yelena couldn't break out of. In the end, she always wins. Always.

After breaking free, everything went so fast. I barely knew what I was doing. I was stabbing, kicking, punching, twisting and dodging.

And then, the rush was over.

"Well done, Valek and Yelena." I jumped. "You really thought I couldn't discover you both?" Mogkan sneered. "Even without my children, I am still stronger than you two.

"Today may not be so unlucky after all," the magician continued, "I get to kill the infamous Valek and Yelena."

In an instant, Valek stood in front of me protectively. "To kill her, you'll have to get through me first," he said in a deadly voice.

"The rat's mine to kill, Mogkan."

I turned around, facing the newcomer. Valek and I were back to back, and I was glad that someone like him was there for me.

"Should I be kind and kill her the way she killed Reyad, or should I be more creative?"

I paralysed the stupid general. "I'm not a rat, and I'm not yours!"

Mogkan laughed. "The Curare will wear off in about an hour. When he wakes, the Commander's head would already have been stuffed and thrown out on the street so my people can spit on him. Then Brazell will be the new Commander."

"We'll do the same to Brazell," I said.

"The Commander hasn't changed his successor," Valek said.

"Ah, my Yelena, tut tut. Now's not the tome to be defiant. Oh, and dear Ambrose hasn't changed his successor? Well here's some news for you. Ambrose had a secret meeting with the generals a while ago, when you were happily sleeping in my cell."

"He wouldn't do this," Valek insisted.

"The man you ordered to taste his food didn't know what Criollo was. I have full power over the Commander!

"He has ordered the execution of the two of you. Valek will be executed tomorrow afternoon. And you, my little rat," he sneered again, "will be chopped off inch my inch, until your heart finally gives up. You will suffer and that would be quite a show for me and the new Commander."

"You son of a bitch!" I sent a dart flying, but it was deflected by his wards.

He raised his hands and sent a bolt of energy at me. "Valek may be resistant to magic, but you, little rat, can help me get to him."

My diamond absorbed the energy and I collapsed onto the floor, feigning pain. I got up and watched Valek fight Mogkan. "Come closer or she dies," Mogkan snarled. He wasted a second wave of magical power on me. I dropped to the ground again.

Valek wasn't having much luck with his knife. The magician held defensive wards around his body. I lunged towards him, waiting for the final wave of energy that would charge my pendant.

It came and I thought of everything that made me scared. I imagined Roze Featherstone grinning at me as the noose tightened around my neck. I replayed every nightmare I had experienced. Carra's sapphire blade flashed in my mind. Then I thought about those mindless power slaves...

A roar of magical power filled the room. "ARGHGH!" I yelled.

"ARGHGH!" Mogkan screamed. His magic vanished and Valek cut through the wards. The tip of his knife buried itself into his heart.

"You betrayed the King!" he screamed out, "I tried to kill Ambrose and you should've helped!"

"You committed the biggest crime of all, next to the assassination of the King himself. Admit it, you did kidnapped the children for your own selfish purposes."

"Curse you!" he screamed. Then the magician was no more.

"Well it's a good thing he's not a Master Level magician," I mused, "Otherwise something of mine would be cursed."

I prodded the magician's head. "Maybe we should stuff his head."

Valek ignored me and finished off Brazell. "We need to get to the Commander."

* * *

><p>Ambrose was worse than what bad condition he was in when we left him. His eyes were as blank as the power slaves.<p>

"Sir!" Valek shook the Commander. The Commander didn't look up. His soul had left his body.

"Yelena, can he be saved?" Valek gently touched the place on his chest where the "C" was. I could sense his grief, even though he had an expressionless mask on.

But I wasn't a Soulfinder. I didn't know what to do.

"Why does death have to be the only way to freedom?" he cried. With a shaking hand, he inched his dagger towards the Commander's heart.

"Let me do it." I took the dagger and freed the Commander from his soulless body. I watched as Valek rested his head over the Commander's heart, listening to the las beats of his heart.

"Valek... What happens to Ixia now? I've killed the Commander, and Brazell is dead."

"We bury the Commander at his funeral."

"Who will rule Ixia?"

"I don't know, Yelena!" he suddenly snapped. I shrank away from him. "When he gave them the envelope with Brazell's name in it, he told the generals to destroy the other envelope!"

I turned to leave but Valek gripped my wrist. "Sorry," he said. I nodded, accepting his apology.

"I was a skinny kid at the time, when they came. I lived in the Icefaren Province, which is now called MD-1. A particularly harsh winter ruined the equipment of my father's leather business. He had to replace all the equipment to stay in business.

"When the soldiers came, my father tried to explain to them that he couldn't pay the full tax or else our family would not have anything to eat. I had three older brothers, who were about Ari's size. The soldiers laughed and killed my brothers, telling my father that they had solved the problem."

I wanted to tell Valek that the King didn't give the soldiers permission to kill whoever couldn't pay the tax, but I let him speak.

"Naturally I wanted revenge, but I wanted to kill the King, not their messengers. I learned how to fight and studied the art of assassination until I was unbeatable. I travelled around, using my skills to earn me money. Then someone hired me to kill Ambrose.

"Her name was Roze Featherstone, and she was the First Magician. She offered me a huge amount of money for his head. So I ambushed Ambrose, thinking that I'd have my knife in his heart before he could cry out. But he blocked the blow and I found myself fighting for my life and losing."

Valek paused to stare at the Commander's dead body. "But instead of killing me, he carved a "C" onto my chest and declared himself my Commander. He told me that I was to work for him and for him only. I agreed and said if he got me close enough to the King, I would be loyal to him forever. Throughout the decade and a half, I watched him achieve his goals without a lot of violence, and there was no one who I cared more for."

I was speechless. Who would have thought that Mr. Assassin would pour out his history onto me?

"I understand," I told him finally.

* * *

><p>Once again, I found myself staring at Valek's cursed knife.<p>

"Well, King, I honestly never thought it would turn out this way," I said, "How ironic. After all, I was one of your secret assassins, hey? I always thought that the lives of assassins were cursed.

"I suppose it all worked out in the end. You could say that I had avenged you. I killed Ambrose with my own hands.

"But the Commander has been good to me in a way. King, you should know the truth. I respect him the way I've respected you. And the truth is that I killed Ambrose to free his soul. I didn't kill him for revenge."

I knelt down in front of the blade. "And Valek...He's been good to me too. I know I had spent hours, even days, plotting to destroy that man for killing you. However, we've been through so much together.

"Valek is very special, and I always feel drawn to him. I love how he fights like a god, moving so gracefully, and I love his piercing sapphire eyes which light up when he is amused.

"I never thought that I'd ever feel this way. Ha, have you ever heard of an assassin who'd ever fall for anyone? Valek isn't just anyone. We are quite alike in many ways. We are both protective of what's important to us, we both fight with knives, and we've both had our precious knives cursed."

I caught myself. "Sorry,that must have sounded bad... So King, he's gone. You were a great friend, and I thank you for the necklace. It has saved my life countless times. I will never forget you. May you rest in peace."

I bowed my head and took a deep breath. My confessions made me feel empty.

"May you rest in peace," someone repeated from behind.

My head turned and I jumped up.

"How much did you hear?" I demanded.

"Most of it."

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you? Actually, I'm glad I heard."

He pulled me into an embrace, and his lips met mine.

And the gave me my very first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>First kiss! WOOT! The story has pretty much ended. There will be an epilogue after this chapter.<strong>

**Show me your support by reviewing?**

**Thank you!**

**~M~**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue time! See you at the end of the story, eh?**

**Thanks to flechette mango for beta-reading chapters 8 to 14.**

**I also give my thanks to THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS for proof reading this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

I sat at what used to be Valek's office. Stacks of folders covered most of the desk. I had hastily rearranged some of the furniture, and had replaced Valek's panther carved statue with a bat statue.

Somebody knocked at the door.

"Entrez," I called out. The door opened and two guards entered. Sandwiched between the guards was a thin man wrapped in chains. "You're dismissed," I said to the guards. The door clicked shut, and the familiar rancid smell of the dungeons filled the air.

"How are you, Tentil?" I asked pleasantly. Whilst spinning my wedding ring slowly, I walked over to the window and opened it, allowing the fresh air to mask the stench.

Tentil whimpered. "I'm-I'm fine, my lady," he coughed out.

I didn't need to re-read his dossier, as I had accidentally memorized it in the morning. "You are here because you killed your three year old son with a plow claiming it was an accident, right?"

"Yes, my lady. My wife had just died and I couldn't afford a nanny. I didn't know he climbed under." His voice was pinched with pain and my heart lurched. "Kill me, my kind lady," he whispered solemnly, "The guilt is too hard to bear."

I drew my knife and pressed it against the prisoner's throat. He gulped, and his lip trembled. "You say you welcome death, and yet you still would rather bear the guilt.

"I can give you three choices, Tentil. I know of a profitable farmstead in MD4 that had tragically lost its farmer and wife, leaving behind three sons under the age of six. You could go to MD4 and take over the plantation and raise the children.

"You could also be the food taster for Valek and I, until a new Commander is chosen. Then you will taste the new Commander's food. And finally, you could die from the noose tomorrow. All three choices could result in the death of you. If you mistreat the children, you will be executed. The training to be the food taster could be lethal. And the noose results in immediate death."

Tentil's eyes widened in disbelief. "My-my lady?" he stammered.

I stared at him, waiting for his decision.

"I'd like to go to MD4, my lady," Tentil said at last.

"Done. Tomorrow, people shall believe that you will be hanged, but I will send someone to secretly transport you to MD4."

"Yes, my lady."

"The late Commander's Code of Behavior is effective in removing undesirables in Ixia, but it lacks in human compassion... and some people have talents that shouldn't be wasted. Now keep your mouth shut about this and you shall live."

There was another knock on the door. "Ah, Wing," I said, "Perfect timing. Now here, Tentil, is your new identity. Wing will escort you to MD4. You're dismissed."

Tentil looked overwhelmed as he left my office. I guessed not many prisoners end up getting free lives.

"Next!" I called.

Two different guards entered with Star. I shooed the guards away. "Hello, my little captain."

Star fixed me one of her signature glares. Her red hair had lost its shine.

"So Star, you are next in line for execution," I told her, "Do you have anything to say? Any final words?"

She continued to glare, but she said nothing. She had probably learned to keep her mouth shut during her time in the dungeons. I grinned.

"The prisoner before you turned down my offer to be the new food taster, so now I'm offering it to you."

"I'll take up the offer," Star said hoarsely at once.

"Well the training can be lethal. Death by a poison is far more painful than death by the noose," I explained. I opened her dossier. "Nice photo, by the way." The artist who had drawn Star had slightly exaggerated her nose.

I paced around the room. "I want to live," Star spat out.

"Of course you do." I opened the door and let the guards free her. I closed the door again and poured two drinks, just like how Valek had told me to do. I spiked hers with expired Ixia Orange juice, and then I handed her the spiked goblet.

Star looked suspiciously into the goblet. I gulped mine confidently, urging her to drink hers. She took a small sip. I asked her to identify the ingredients.

"Peaches and honey," she said.

"Good. Now gargle it."

Gargling was the only way to reveal the expired juice, or the so called Butterfly's Dust poison. Star scrunched up her face, trying to rid herself of the horrid taste. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. Now that was your first lesson on poisons. Gargling is the only way to reveal the poison in your goblet."

Handing her my own goblet, I asked her to gargle it. Then I told her her drink had been laced with Butterfly's Dust. Star clutched her throat and started to gag.

"You fell for it, Star. Now here," I said, holding a vial of White Fright, "is the antidote to Butterfly's Dust. Come to my office each morning and I will give you your antidote. If you fail to do so, or try to escape, we will let Butterfly's Dust take over your body. Two days later, we will be searching for your corpse, and believe me, dying from that poison is very painful."

Star pointed a shaking finger at me. "You used to be the food taster."

"Oh yes, but I didn't fall for it. I learned how to taste for poisons when i was training to be a Secret Master. I detected the Butterfly's Dust."

She wouldn't meet my gaze.

"You know Margg. She's outside my office. Get her to take you to the baths. Then you'll change into your food Taster's uniform. It will look better on you than that innkeeper's uniform. Now get out of my office."

I closed her dossier and opened the next one. I sighed. "Next!" I yelled out.

Instead of meeting a prisoner named Figgs, Valek moved gracefully into my office, examining the room. "I just wanted to see how my love was doing."

"I admit this job is quite depressing. Every time a prisoner comes, I can't help but picture myself there, waiting to be executed."

"I believe Star is our newest food taster," he said.

"She fell for your Butterfly's Dust trick," I grinned. "It worked like a charm. Now, she's probably lucky that I'll be in charge of her, instead of you."

We laughed. I moved closer to him and we embraced. "I love you," he said.

Oh, yes, he truly meant those words. His eyes were sincere, full of honesty.

And I? Did I love him?

My dear reader, I do not have to tell you. The answer is already clear.

* * *

><p><strong>~THE END~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>OMG THE END,THE END!<span> **

**Tell me, did you like the story? ^O.O^**

**What was your favourite chapter? Leave your answer in a review!  
><strong>

**Reviews really make my day. **

**Thank you to the frequent reviewers (you know who you are!) for your support. You've really helped :)**

**Anyway, this is most likely going to be my one and only STUDY SERIES Fanfiction. I've written many other stories in different categories (Maximum Ride, Vampire Academy, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Twilight), so don't hesitate to visit my profile!**

**Love,**

**Mockingjay Rose**

**2011**


End file.
